It's Not Easy Being Easy
by FeudalGirl14
Summary: Kagome is a young girl in her 20's who has gone through some emotional trauma growing up. This trauma has led her to crave any kind of attention from men, and not necessarily the good kind. The desire to feel wanted lands Kiara in the bed of another woman's man, and it's just downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Promiscuity. Everyone has a different opinion about it. For some, it is controversial. Others may see absolutely no issue with it. There are people who are not judgmental of it but then do not practice it themselves. Then there are those who are for promiscuity but end up getting in trouble because of it… and I am one of those people.

Now that I have told you that I am a promiscuous person you have probably formed some kind of opinion about me. That's okay, I get it, you're human. I'm not saying that in a condescending way either, I would probably form some kind of idea about you in my head as well.

I guess I should tell you about myself then. I am a twenty-two year old female and my name is Kagome. I work at an airport in a small city in Japan. More specifically, I am a desk agent for one of the airlines that fly to our airport. I went to University and finished my Bachelors. I have been single for a number of years. I'm basically your average girl. I would consider myself to be a pretty good person, for the most part.

Now I know you're probably thinking to yourself "for the most part?" Well, yeah. I've grown up to be a pretty selfless person, but one year (last year), something came over me and I decided to be selfish for once.

Sex is something I love, like most people do. I lost my virginity a few months before I turned seventeen, and I didn't lose it because I was in love or because I thought my boyfriend at the time was 'the one'. I just wanted to have sex. To this day I really don't regret that either. We had sex basically every time we saw each other, which wasn't very often as we lived an hour apart and my ex didn't have his license and I didn't own my own car.

Let's just say that that relationship didn't last very long (four months to be exact). The summer following I was seeing this guy that was four years older than me. We fooled around a little but he eventually freaked out because of how young I was and just disappeared on me. It wasn't very long after that I met my first serious boyfriend. Wanna know how we met? On an online dating site. We chatted online for maybe 3 days before I met him at his house in the middle of the night when my dad whom I only lived with was out of town. (Real smart Kiara, you're lucky you didn't die that night). Yes, we had sex. The next day I thought for sure it was just a one night stand and I was completely okay with it. He actually ended up texting me that day and we were dating a week later. Long story short, that entire relationship was based off of sex and it was an awful relationship.

After we broke up I went through a 'dry spell' (as I called it) for a little over a year. My ex left me very damaged and I had a lot of healing I needed to do without involving another person in my life, so that is what I did. I eventually met a guy. I thought he was cute, he seemed like a sweetheart and we got along very well. One night I bit the bullet and kissed him. And guess what that led to? Sex. A really good hour of sex. And guess what happened after that? Nothing. He stopped talking to me. And that hurt, a lot.

I think you probably have started to see a pattern here. I'm a very easy person. If I have any sort of attraction to you, you can and will get in my pants. It's just the way I am. I'm not really proud of it. I don't think there's anything wrong with promiscuity but I wish I would think with my brain rather than my genitals when it came to boys.

So after that one night stand my confidence and self-esteem (well what was left of it anyways) took a really hard hit.

This is now where my story starts, a year ago from now.

It was early September. My co-worker Ayame and I were working the evening shift. Due to the low volume of passenger traffic, we were the only ones on shift. Janice and I are very similar. We have similar interests and well we both love sex. One difference about us though is that she is pretty vocal about it and I am dead silent. It's not that I'm shy or ashamed, I just prefer to keep my sex life private to myself and who ever I may be sleeping with (which was no one at this time).

Airports are required to have a team of fire fighters on stand-by at the airport in case of an emergency situation where there is an aviation crash. This way fire services will be on scene within seconds of the accident. Because of the low volume of traffic here in our little airport, the firemen are required to perform maintenance duties around the airport while one remains in the fire hall in case of an emergency. This way, the city saves money by having them maintain the airport and be on stand-by for an emergency at the same time. It's a pretty good idea if you ask me.

Ayame and I were sitting at the check in desk waiting for passengers to arrive when Kouga, one of our best looking firemen, came walking by.

"Hey girls." He said as he walked by carrying a ladder on his shoulder and Ginta, another fireman, following suit. We both inwardly swooned and said Hi back.

"Kouga is so hot." Ayame sighed to herself. I whole heartedly agreed. He is a very tall and broad man. He's in fantastic shape, very chiseled arms and jaw. He's got dark hair which he keeps tied in a long ponytail. He is quite the manly man.

I looked at Ayame and noticed that she seemed like she had something she REALLY needed to say. You know how kids get when they really want to tell you something and they look like they are going to burst trying to keep it a secret? That's basically how Ayame looked.

"Are you going to be okay?" I pried. I was really curious to know what was on her mind.

Ayame looked to her left and to her right, I'm assuming to scan for listening ears. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and said yes.

"I'm being serious. You cannot repeat this. I could get fired." I looked at Ayame in surprise. What is she about to tell me?

"Kouga and I have been hooking up for the past few months." Ayame admitted and I let my jaw drop.

"Ayame-" I started but she cut me off.

"I know I know, he has a girlfriend and I'm engaged. But neither of us are happy in our relationships and well this is helping a little as awful as that sounds."

I am not going to lie. As shocked as I was, a wave of jealousy over took me. I've always had the hots for Ryan. I always wished that he was single because if he was I would jump his bone in a heartbeat. Now that I know Ayame has been sleeping with him, I was kind of starting to wish that I was her.

"Please don't judge me." She begged.

"I am judging you." I responded even though I was getting jealous. At this moment, Kouga and Ginta walked by again and Ayame's face turned bright red. I turned to her and gave her a look.

"It's just that Hakkaku has been giving me zero attention, and I'm pretty sure he's cheating on me too. I just have no proof of it." Ayame told me and I sighed. She knew what was coming. I tend to say it like it is even if it will hurt your feelings.

"That's not really a solution to your problems… Why don't you just end it with Hakkaku?" I asked. From previous conversation I knew Hakkaku wasn't exactly a winner in the dating world.

"Well, I have nowhere to go." Was her answer. I have to admit, I know that feeling. That's how I felt with my ex and I stayed with him longer then I should have. But as lonely and hurt as I was I never once cheated on him. He actually cheated on me in the beginning of our relationship and I don't think I ever want to experience that kind of pain ever again. I also would never wish that kind of pain on to anyone else.

Her phone then lit up and she opened her text. She blushed a little.

"Kouga?" I guess. She blushed even more and nodded yes. She replied to Kouga and then showed it to me saying he's a pretty kinky guy.

 _I wanna fuck you with a bag on your head and hands tied up ;)_ it read.

I have to admit, I didn't really have all that much to say. My mind just went back to the jealousy train and wished I could be receiving those texts.

Then it hit me. I was wishing I could sleep with someone who was in a serious, committed relationship. I sighed to myself and put the thought aside.

Ayame and I talked about it for a few more minutes until a passenger arrived to check in. Since Ayame was busy in her own world I served the customer. That passenger was soon followed by many more and that conversation was forgotten. We went about the rest of our shift without speaking of the matter, but it sure as hell was floating around in my head.

The end of the night came and the airport was shutting down for a few hours. I worked the last flight and Ayame had gone home about three and a half hours ago. I was walking to my car when Kouga drove by me. He honked and waved goodbye.

Kouga and I have spoken on many occasions. We weren't super close or anything but we are work friends I guess. But that was it. I never really thought much about what he would be like in bed but now I just can't stop thinking about it. I want to hate myself but at the same time it's just fanaticizing right? It's no harm just thinking about what he's like in bed (which is kinky apparently.) I have absolutely nothing to be ashamed about… Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, this is just fantastic!" Eri sighed as we walked back into our office.

Earlier we heard our heater making weird noises, and now it's freezing in here. Looks like we're going to have to get our furnace repaired. This really sucks, it's the end of October and the temperature is starting to drop. Like myself, Eri is a human ice cube. We're always cold, so we really rely on our furnace, especially at night.

I got on our computer and I logged onto the airport vortex to put in a work order. I made it high importance as I didn't feel like freezing my ass off tonight. The 8:30pm flight has just departed and it's time for Eri to go home, but I have to stay to greet our midnight flight. I'm perfectly okay with this, when my office isn't a freezer. I'm sure they will get it fixed right away though, to prevent any pipes from freezing.

"Do you know what crew is on?" I asked Eri as she was getting ready to leave.

"I saw Hiten earlier today, must be his crew." She replied. Oh great… That's the crew Kouga is on. And I can bet you he's going to be the one to come fix this. Maybe freezing my ass off tonight won't be such a bad thing.

Oh, I know! I can just sit out front at our check in desk. It's warm out there and there will be very few people around anyways other then staff. Kouga will just have to come see me to unlock the door and I can leave him to do his thing.

Eri said her goodbye's and took off. I collected a book and went to the front desk. This is perfect, no one is around at all except for the cleaner, and she's just keeping to herself doing her job.

I had my nose buried in my book, about three chapters in at this point. Suddenly, my peace and quiet got interrupted.

"So, if you want me to fix you heater, you kind of have to let me in." a deep voice interrupted as someone grabbed my book right out of my hands, making me lose my spot. I looked up to see Kouga. Half of me panicked while the other half got swept over by butterflies.

"Oh yea, I have to leave it locked so non-employees don't go in." I replied as I got up. I was hoping that Kouga was going to put my book back down without completely losing my page, but he kept it in his hand and completely closed it. Well, at least I know I'm in chapter three.

I walked down the hall to my office with Kouga hot on my tail. I could feel his eyes just burning in the back of my head. He's definitely looking at me intently. I don't know if he's checking me out… but he's definitely looking at me instead of ahead of him.

I open the door and showed him where our furnace is. He asked if I could leave the door open so he could go back and forth to his truck to grab tools, which was fine. I told him to just make sure it was closed and locked when he leaved.

"When you're done let me know." I said as I tried to grab my book from him.

"What? Don't want to keep me company?" he asked me and held his hand up so I couldn't reach it. Well, I wasn't quite expecting him to ask me to keep him company. Now I feel obligated to stay here, even though it is colder then my freezer right now.

"Uhm, sure, I guess I could." Was my very unconfident response.

Kouga laughed. "You don't sound very sure, don't like me?" he said, which threw me right off guard.

"Of course not!" I said as my face turned bright red. "Wait, I mean I don't dislike you!" I caught myself, even tho I'm pretty sure he knew exactly what I meant. I get terrible foot-in-mouth syndrome when I get nervous. "I mean, it's just freezing in here."

Kouga laughed again at my expense, and offered me to wear his coat. I thanked him but declined as I do have my own coat. I grabbed it and put it on and sat on a chair. Kouga placed my book on the desk by the heater, right where it would be difficult for me to grab it unnoticed. Not like I would… I'm kind of stuck hanging out with him now it seems.

Kouga began asking me questions about the furnace. I explained to him that we had heard some noises before our last flight and then it just wasn't working when we came back in. He tinkered around with it in silence and then got up to get some tools.

As I sat there alone, absolutely frozen, I debated to myself as to whether or not I should just say I couldn't stand the cold and go back out front. I just have such a bad feeling about being around him. This is really the most I have ever talked to Ryan in one period of time.

Kouga came back in as quickly as he left and I was no longer alone with my thoughts. As he got back on the ground to do whatever he was doing, I really noticed the nice view I was getting. I was enjoying it so much that I completely missed what he said and he caught me staring when he turned around to ask me the question again.

"Are you staring at my ass?" the tone of his voice completely changed to a mischievous tone.

Holy shit. Did he really just call me out?! Oh my god, I can feel my face turning crimson.

Kouga laughed some more. "You don't have to answer, your face already has."

I shook my head in attempt to get my brain to function for more then a second. "No, I was just spacing out, you just shocked me with your question!" I nervously answered. He raised his eyebrows and gave me that 'Yea right' nod. Oh god, he didn't believe my 'smooth' save.

We went silent for a little while after that. I was about to say to him that I was too cold to stay in the office anymore because I just can't stand the awkward silence. Kouga had managed to create conversation again though before I had the chance and I felt trapped again, so I stayed. As much as I want to take off, my parents raised me to be polite and I feel like it would be rude to leave him alone after he asked to keep him company.

Almost an hour went by while he was tinkering away. It was getting close to flight time too and it didn't seem like he was near finished.

"Have you figured out what's wrong yet at least?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh trying to get rid of me already eh?" he smirked and looked at me from the corner of his eye, making me blush once again. My god, why does he have to be such a flirt!

"No no," I tried to save myself. "The flight is just going to be here in half an hour and then it'll be time to go home."

"I know I'm just teasing you." Kouga winked at me. "I know what's wrong, but I doubt I'll be able to get it fixed tonight. I'll have to leave the work order for the morning crew to fix in the morning. Maybe text who ever is working tomorrow and let em know we will be working on it as soon as possible."

Kouga tinkered away at it for a few more moments before getting up and wiping his hands on his pants, then put his tools away.

"Well, thanks for keeping me company while I tried to fix your heater." Kouga said. "And I hope you enjoyed the view of my ass." He winked.

Is there a shade brighter then crimson red? If not, my face just created it. I opened my mouth to defend myself but Kouga interrupted me to say goodbye and that he'd see me around.

I wanted to pinch myself, I can't believe what just happened. First of all, I have never encountered anyone so blunt before. Second of all, he was clearly flirting with him.

What an awful guy. First, he's cheating on his apparently serious girlfriend, with my co-worker. Now he's here flirting with me.

I grabbed my phone to send Ayame a text. While she isn't exactly any better in the situation at hand, I really didn't feel like she deserved to get played like that by two guys, let alone one.

I think I re-wrote the text ten times before deciding it was probably better to just tell her in person. I just couldn't get it to sound right. With each way I wrote it, it didn't sound right and I wanted her to know exactly what I was trying to warn her about without seeming over-bearing either. I especially did not want her to think that I was trying to get in his pants or anything like that. As shitty as this situation is on her part, I do care about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, any boy news yet?" Sango, my best friend, pried at me. I have been single for a few years now and she really wants me to find a boyfriend. As much as I would love to have a boyfriend, my last relationship was so bad that I really do not mind being single for the next 5, 10, or more years to meet the perfect guy. I don't want to end up in another shitty ass relationship.

I didn't know Sango back when I was with my ex, and I haven't really told her the extent of what he did to me as I don't want to talk about it. She knows some things that he had done to me, but the more severe things she has no idea about. Neither does anyone else. I've had many opportunities to open up to her about it, but I just couldn't bear to talk about it. There will be a day that I will explain the extent of that abusive relationship, but it still isn't the day.

"No boy news." I said with a poker face. Kouga kind of popped up on my mind when she asked me this question. I debated in my head about whether or not I should mention what happened, but I decided against it. Nothing is going to happen between us, I won't allow it. As hot as he is, he clearly just cares about getting his dick wet. Like my ex. So I really don't want to go there.

Sango sighed and said that someday I will find my 'Miroku'. Miroku is her boyfriend, who is one of the most amazing guys I have ever met. Sango is incredibly lucky to have someone like him, even though he can be kind of a perv sometimes. It's kind of funny how well their relationship works out though. Sango is 28 years old while Miroku is 22. The age difference isn't all that bad but it's rare that you see a girl her age date a guy his age, usually because early twenty-year-old guys lack maturity. Miroku is incredibly mature, though, when it comes to responsibility. Because of his charming personality, Sango always dreams of me having my own 'Miroku'.

Sango and I try our hardest to see each other at least once a week. We're both very busy and work pretty opposite schedules so it has become pretty difficult to see each other. We try our hardest though.

"Why don't you try using Tinder?" she suggested. Funny thing was, I was already on Tinder. I didn't tell her that though, but I said I'd take a look at it. I've been on Tinder for a while and for the most part it's all creeps, guys with no personality to them, or people looking to hook up (which I see nothing wrong with, it's just not what I want right now).

I'm not gonna lie though, I haven't really been using Tinder all that seriously. I just swipe through profiles super fast without really looking at the pictures, and most of the time I swipe left on really cute guys out of muscle movement and they disappear into the abyss of Tinder. Because of this lack of effort, I very rarely even reply to anyone anymore when they send me a message.

I later got home and had that Tinder thing on my mind. Once I was in my cozy pyjamas I decided to look thru my Tinder. There were no new matches available for me to rate anymore as I tend to spend most of my boredom swiping left and right. This only lasts so long when you do it every night at work. I scrolled through the matches I already had and no one was really peeking my interest enough to send a message. I decided to delete my profile and start fresh. I chose completely different photos and revamped my bio. I closed the app and decided to start swiping tomorrow once a good handful of guys will have rated me by then.

After I closed Tinder, I logged onto Facebook and started scrolling through my very boring yet addictive Facebook newsfeed. As I was browsing around, I remember that I had posted my old coffee table last night for sale in one of those buy/sell/trade groups. Facebook does this thing that if someone messages you and they aren't friends with you, they automatically send it to your spam folder and you get no notification for it. I guess they did this to keep people from being bothered with stupid and useless messages. I went to my inbox to check if any interested buyers and I saw there was an unread message in my spam folder.

Quite excited, I opened the folder. When I saw who messaged me, my excitement quickly turned to shock.

It wasn't a buyer. It was Kouga.

I received a message from Kouga.

I have no idea how he found my Facebook profile, but he did. And me sent me a message. It was a simple 'Hi' with a smiley face.

Now, I could ignore it. I haven't opened it yet, therefor there won't be a 'read receipt' on it. I can play it cool and be like 'Oh yea I didn't get anything' if he asks and this would play out to be the perfect excuse.

At the same time though… My interest is incredibly peeked. What does he want? Why did he send me a message?

I originally decided to ignore it for the time being as I didn't want to seem to be too eager with my response, but it's showing he sent me that message four hours ago. At this point, maybe he thinks I am ignoring him?

I just starred at the unopened message.

It's just a 'Hi'. It's harmless.

Maybe I should reply? What harm would it be? He might just want to chat… and if that isn't the case, I can tell him I'm not interested. Right? Yea, I could just do that.

With that reasoning in my mind, I opened the message and replied. I cracked a joke about his insane 'stalker skills' and his ability to find my profile without ever telling him my last name.

He laughed at my joke and carried on playing with it. Kouga also took a jab at my incredibly 'fast' response time.

This is just so weird. I never expected Kouga to be messaging me via Facebook. It's been a few days since I last saw him at work, when he came to take a look at our heater. I didn't think he'd take my 'staring' seriously. I hope I didn't give him any wrong impressions.

So far though, our conversation has been incredibly clean and enjoyable. We've been chatting for a few hours now and he hasn't tried anything risky. I'm kind of surprised at how casual he has kept the conversation. I was half expecting him to start hitting on me at some point, but that has yet to happen. Instead it's been a great conversation. He's made me laugh a lot and I didn't even notice how long we had been chatting until he it was time for him to leave work.

When he said he had to go it didn't take me very long to realize it was because he was going home and didn't want to get caught talking to another girl.

That realization really brought me back to reality. It reminded me of what kind of man Kouga was. While he comes across as funny, sweet and fun via text, there's the underlying truth that he is cheating on his current girlfriend with someone who is engaged. Now he's trying to chat me up. I really wonder where he's going to try to go with me… One thing is for sure I'm not going to fall for his crap.

If anything, this will be great ammo to show to Ayame once I show her what he's up to.

I will have to wait though until he makes a move and I call him out… Right now it just looks like I'm flirting right back with him and that won't help my case what so ever. It's already been over a week since Ayame admitted to me what has been going on between the two of them, so it won't work if I told her this conversation happened right around the time she admitted everything. I want to be a good friend to her, so I'm going to have to find a way to show her what kind of person he is.

I also hope that making her realize that she's not doing much good for herself either by cheating on her fiancée either. I hope that seeing what kind of scumbag she's risking her relationship for (even though I don't particularly like her fiancée) will help her stop. I don't want to see her being the bad guy.


End file.
